Paris
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Paris is J'onns son. He was hid from the League until he were 8, at that age, he met Wonder Woman and Batman's 7 and a half year-old then they become teens, they are sent by their parents to join the Titans. But when it comes down to a fight, who (or what) will win? Paris and his fire, or Kyra (Wondergirl) and her water?
1. Full Summery

**Chapter 1 - The Introduction**

"Justice League, can I have your attention?" My father asked, I was looking around, amazed at what the rest of the watchtower looked like. However, I noticed most of the league look at dad. "This is my son Paris." At that, I waved at the crowd. "My other son Washington." Washington waved then. "And my daughter, Sydney."

"Why haven't you introduced them to us sooner?" a gruff voice said, I turned to see who spoke, and saw a man dressed in black, and gray, with a black logo on his chest shaped like a bat.

"Because, Batman, "My father began, "They were young. As I recall, they have no mother." Those words from my father, though aimed at someone else, still hurt me, as I remembered as I had watched her die to protect our home.

"That is no excuse!" Batman argued, "I had **no** parents, and I became Batman."

"Batman, don't be heartless." a woman wearing some kind of bikini, with a golden lasso, and silver bracelets said. "Just because you saw your parents die at 8, and had to cope with it, doesn't give you an excuse to be heartless." She turned to me, " I'm Wonder Woman, just call me Diana, this is my husband, Bruce." She gave him a pointed look.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." I said, looking anywhere but her, thinking about what she had just said, about Bruce watching his parents die, how much it was like my past. I had watched my mother die, and my father stopped being himself, he died in a way. I looked back at her, to see a warm smile on her face.

"What can you do?" another voice asked, and I turned to see a man wearing red, with an "S" on his chest.

"I can shape-shift like my parents." I said, feeling a pain in my chest, wishing my mother was still alive.

"Just what me need, more shape-shifters." a voice said scarcastically. Before I could turn to see him, my father spoke up.

"Watch it, Flash." he said, "he's my **son**, You don't know anything about him." At that point, I was tired of hearing them argue over me, and I became invisable.

"Where'd he go?" Flash said, "Superman, find him."

"All right." the man with the S on his chest replied., I grinned, and snuck behind Flash, took a pin, and poked him with it.

"OW!" Flash screamed, "Where is he?"

"Right behind you." Superman said with a grin. Flash dashed across the room. I became visable, laughing. I saw Sydney out of the corner of my eye, climbing up the wall, probably to scare someone. I grew wings to make sure they didn't notice Sydney before she was ready.

"How'd you get those wings?" a woman with a pair of wings demanded.

"I'm a shape-shifter." I replied, flapping up, and around the room.

"Oh." she visably softened, "I'm Hawkgirl."

"Nice to meet you." I replied, happy that she wasn't yelling anymore, because she reminded me of my mother.

"That, "she said, pointing to someone wearing green, with a green glow around him as he flew, "is Green Lantern. He" this time she pointed to someone wearing green, with arrows on his back, "is Green Arrow."

"I'm Aquaman." another man came up.

"I'm Zatanna." a woman wearing magician's clothes came up, grinning.

"And I'm Fire." A female wearing green, cuaght herself on fire (the fire was green), and flew up to me. "That little girl down there, "she pointed to miniature version of Wonder Woman without a Golden Lasso, or silver bracelets, "is Wonder Womans daughter, Wondergirl." I nodded, and flew up to my dad, not sure what I could say.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing my dads voice, and the voices of others in the League. My first instinct was to hide, but then I remembered that I had been introduced to the League that morning.

"He can't stay!" Superman remarked, sounding angry, "When you entered the League, you should have told everyone about your children!"

"I couldn't." dad said, "I came not even two months after Paris watcched his mother die, would you rather have had me show the League a scared boy who'd recently seen his mother die?"

"Of course not!" Flash argued, "But you shouldn't have waited three years!"

"I know that I should've introduced him to the League sooner, but how was I to know when he would forget watching his mother die?" dad retorted.

"What about the other two?" Batman asked, "Couldn't you have introduced them?"

"Paris would've had my head if I'd done that!" dad remarked. "Only Sydney and Washington would've known about him then, and they might not've bothered to introduce him."

"Why not?" Superman asked.

Because then they can try to confuse you." dad replied, "You did notice the fact that Paris and Washington are exactly alike, right?"

"No." Flash said, "I was to busy being poked with a pin, in the butt!" That caused everyone (excluding Flash, of course) out there to laugh. I, however was dissapointed in them all. Arguing about me. Shame on them. I decided to go explore the secret tunnels some more, and get away from the arguing. I was right in front of the entrance when I heard the next voice.

"Maybe we should check in on him." Superman's voice chilled me to the bones.

"What are you all doing at this time of night?" Wonder Woman demanded, "Go to your rooms, now!" I heaerd thier footsteps fade off into the distance, and breathed a sigh of relief. "They were arguing about your sons, weren't they?"

"Yes, they wanted me to send Paris away from the Leaague." dad sounded old and tired. "I can't do that. He's my son, not as if your husband would understand. No offense."

"None taken." Wonder Woman said, "J'onn, go get some rest. I'm sure if they come back Paris will know what to do."

"You're right." dad said, "But I can't help but worry. Recently he's been having nightmares about his mother."

"He'll be fine J'onn." she said, "he can take care of himself. He's an eight-year-old."

"Fine, I suppose you're right." he said, footsteps fading into the distance, and shortly afterward, Wonder Woman walked away too. I took a deep breath, and crawled into the tunnels. They lead all over the station, but I haven't completely explored it yet.

After crawling for about an hour, I looked out an exit, to see Wondergirl, laying in bed awake.

"Wondergirl?" I asked, and she looked around.

"Who are you?" she asked, not afraid, "Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3 - Wondergirl POV**

"Wondergirl?" someone asked, and I looked around.

"Who are you?" I asked, not afraid, "**Where** are you?"

"I'm Paris." he said, crawling out of the secret tunnels.

"Wow, where does that lead?" Iasked, trying to get around him into the tunnels.

"All over the watchtower." he said, "but you can't tell the adults. They'll keep us out of them."

"Ok, I won't." I said, more amazed that I had lived here 7 and a half years without knowing about these tunnels than the fact that a stranger trusted me to keep these tunnels a secret. He moved back a little.

"Your parents asleep?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, "Can I go into the tunnels?" I was getting impatient with him. If he didn't let me in soon, I'd make him move. I didn't care if I had to punch him, or shove im, of kick him, I was going in. He nodded, and moved back enough for me to get in. I entered, and once I was in, he closed the opening.

"Follow me." he said, so I did. It was obvious he knew the tunnels better than me. if I didn't want to get lost I would have to follow him. He showed me the tunnels around my room for roughly an hour, then lead me back to my room. I exited the tunnels, and watched as he closed it after me.

I laid down in bed, and wondered why this sweet boy hadn't been introduced sooner. Maybe then he would have friends, as almost everyone else had. Being introduced so late meant that it would be harder to make friends. I remember how they treated strangers, people they don't know.

_"Who are you? They'd ask, pretending to be polite, only wanting to know the strangers name._

_"Kyra." I'd replied, not knowing thier pranks, I was only five._

_"So, Kyra." One of them had said with a sly grin, "You want a tour of the watchtower?"_

_"Yes, please!" I said, wanting a friend. The kid grinned._

_"All right, if you can catch me, I'll give you a tour." he'd said, at the time, I hadn't know he was Flash's son._

_"I'll do it." I said, foolishly. He instantly took off, running at a pace I knew I could catch him at, so I took off after him, avoiding the adults. Once we were out of thier sight, he went faster than I could go, and left me in his dust, and I lost._

I still hadn't got a friend, but Paris would be as good as any. Sure, he had his siblings, but so did I, we were slose, but not friends. I can't play with them. I knew Paris was about my age. Although if he would rather spend time with his siblings, I couldn't do anything about it. They are triplets.

I hadn't seen any of the children talking to him yet, so, hopefully, he doesn't know of thier cruelty. I just winh I had a friend, and now that there's a chance, the other kids'll probably torment him, and drive him away from everyone.

**- Paris POV -**

I wonder why Kyra hadn't been with the other kids. I mean, she's been here longer than me. I crawled back to my room, and entered. I looked around, no one had been inside. I went to my computer, and logged on (Yes, I have to log on, my siblings get on too!).

I opened the internet, and found the League's page, and logged onto that too. I went to the search box, and typed in "Batman" hoping to learn about his past. It showed me his page, and it made me proove to be a part of the League before I could get access, but I got it done.

_As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets. The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood._

I always knew Batman was a bit of a loner, but that didn't mean that his daughter had to be one too. I realized that I needed to talk to Wondergirl to find out why, but I'm betting it has something to do with her dad.

"Hey, bro?" Sydney asked, crawling out of the tunnels. "You know where Washington went?"

"No, I don't." I said, "I wish I did, though."

"Ok." she said, "Comeon, have I got something to show you." There was a spark in her eye, and, according to just about everyone I've met, my eyes practically looked like they were on fire. I followed her into the tunnels, and she showed me a secret room, filled with rubber bands.

"All we need are some targets." I murmured, looking around.

"Right here, bro." Washington came out from under a pile of rubber bands, with targets. "Let's set them up around the room." So we spent the next half hour finding spots to hang them up on the walls, as well as finding more. Finally, when we were worn out, we crawled back to our rooms, barely awake. By the time I made it to my bed, I was so tired that when I got into the bed, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Paris Chapter 4 - Flash POV**

I wondered when I would be able to train someone, I mean, every other adult in the League has.

Of course, theres no one of age to train. The closest to 12 is Paris, Sydney, and Washington, and they're all 8! Batman doesn't like them, but he seems to have a personal vandetta against Paris. If I know Batman, he's planning on a way to get Paris delayed.

"Flash, earth to Flash." Hawkgirl said, "We're discussing why Wondergirl seems to hate you so much."

"And why she seems to hate Wonder Woman?" I asked, only half listening. "Why she only listens to you?"

"Ugh." she muttered, "Why do I have to talk to this dimwit?"

"Flash!" Wonder Woman demanded, "You need to get Kyra down for lunch, I'm not allowing her to miss two meals in a row." I paled, Kyra hates me, and never listens. At best, she'll just ignore me, but at worst...

"Are you listening to me Flash?" Diana asked. I nodded, thinking about what could happen I interrupt her watching Twilight. "Then go." I hurried up to her room, determined to get this over with. I opened her door, and peeked in.

"Kyra?" I asked, paling as I heard Twilight in the background.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Your mother insists that you come down for dinner." I said, already preparing to run. She paused the movie, and walked over to me.

"Kyra!" Hawkgirl (the **only** person in the League with her respect) said. "You missed breakfast, come down for lunch. And please leave Flash alone." just like that, Kyra walked away from me, and over to Hawkgirl, with a look on her face that said that she'll get me later, when Hawkgirl can't save me.

I sighed in relief. I was safe, if only for a few hours.

"Flash." Superman said, "You need to find Paris, J'onn said so."

"Why do I have to do everything?" I asked.

"Because you always cause trouble." everyone said together.

"Now go find Paris." J'onn said.

"How do you expect me to tell him and Washington apart?" I weakly protested.

"We don't." Batman said. "We just expect you to look."

**Washinton POV**

"You want me to make them think I'm you?" I asked.

"Yep." Paris said, listening to the conversasation below. "They're sending Flash to find me, and everyone expects him to mess up."

"So you want them to be right?" I asked, unsure what he was getting at. "Really?"

"Actually, I want them to be wrong. " he said, confusing me even more. "About a minute before you reach the adults, you need to get away from Flash so he can see me."

"Um..." I said, trying to understand. "Ok?"

"Good." he said, "Now go get em' bro."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 (Security Cameras)**

One of the (male) triplets walked into sight with Flash.

_**Analyzing DNA...Analyzing DNA...**_

_**DNA found, subject, Washington.**_

Washington suddenly ran down a corridor, slightly away from the adult heros.

He rounded a corner, and then one of the (male) triplets walked seemingly calm.

_**Analyzing DNA...Analyzing DNA...**_

_**DNA found, subject, Paris.**_

"Yo, Flash!" he called, and Flash stopped, uncertain. "What's up?"

"Your dad wants you, you better go find out what he wants." he replied, and once Paris walked away, he looked around, searching for where the other (male) triplet went, no one can slow down that fast, and so, he's still around here somewhere.

Paris walked into the dining room, and went over to his dad.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Listen, in about twenty-five minutes, everyone's gonna get summoned to the transporter room." he said, "You probably won't understand what's going on, but you need to ensure that you and your siblings, as well as Kyra, get there, together. Understand?"

"Yes, dad." he said, reluctantly. "I'll make sure we get there. Anything else?"

"Yes, go get something to eat."

**Meanwhile, with Flash**

"Where did he go?" Flash asked, scratching his head, "This place is a dead end."

"What's going on, Flash?" Superman asked, "We only have twenty-one minutes to get to the transporter room, and discuss the matter."

"I dunno where he went..." Flash mumbled.

"Who?" Superman asked.

"Washington." Flash replied, "He ran around the corner, but theres nobody here."

"He's Paris' triplet." Superman said, "He probably went invisable."

Flash glared at him.

"Then where is he, hmm?" he asked. Superman ignored Flash, and left.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 - Paris POV**

"All members of the Justice League report to the Teleporter Room." The loudspeaker blared, and I was glad that I had recently finished eating. I looked around the table, and saw Kyra confused.

"Why are they calling everyone into the Transporter Room?" she wondered.

"Let's just go." I said, and we headed into the room. Once everyone was inside, the Founding Members of the League headed up to a spot where they could be seen.

First Wonder Woman stepped forward. "Paris, come up and meet your mentor." So I grew red wings, and flew up there. Then Wonder Woman stepped back.

Then J'onn stepped up. "Wondergirl, come up and meet your mentor." She flew up, looking surprised. And J'onn stepped back.

Next, Hawkgirl stepped forward. "Washington, come up and meet your mentor." Washington tried to walk through the crowd, and finally, when he got tired of pushing, grew his brown wings and flew up.

Fourth, Flash stepped forward. "Sydney, come up to meet your mentor." Sydney grew her white wings, and flew up. Flash went back to his spot in the Founding Members' line.

Then Wonder Woman stepped forward, again. "Green Arrow, come up and meet your student." Green Arrow walked throuogh the crowd, NOT pushing anyone (they moved out of his way, unlike what they did when Washington went through), until he got up there, he started another line, parrallel to ours. Once again, Wonder Woman stepped back.

J'onn stepped forward, again. "Supergirl, come forward and meet your student." Supergirl flew up to beside Green Arrow, and landed. J'onn stepped back again.

Then Flash stepped forward, again. "Fire, come forward to meet your student." With that, Flash stepped back again, while Fyre came up to her place in the line.

Once again, Hawkgirl stepped forward, with a smirk on her face. "Flash, step forward to meet your student." Then he stepped back. Flash, looking surprised, stepped into the line. Then, both lines turned to face the other, and we looked at all four. I didn't know who my mentor would be, but I hoped I was ready.

"Since none of the mentors are better for any single student, we have decided that all four will train each at a certain point." Wonder Woman declared. "Flash, Fire, Green Arrow, Supergirl. You are **all** training Paris, Wondergirl, Washington, and Sydney." While it sunk in, I noticed girls giving me looks that seemed to say they like **like** me. I noticed Wondergirls fury out of the corner of my eye.

Then when Flash and Wondergirl realized what Wonder Woman had said, they paled together. They looked like they would rather die than work together.

"Would anyone like to volunteer this group?" Batman said. "Would anyone like to be the superviser?" There was no reasponse, until Hawkgirl stepped forward.

"I will." she said, "No one else on the tower has been able to tame Kyra. No one else knows her better than I do. It might be true that I may not know the triplets very well, but can anyone of you claim that Kyra will listen to you, and have it be true? I know what Kyra would do without my supervision, so I volunteer." There was silence. Just silence.

"Do you, the students and mentors accept?" Batman asked. One by one (starting with Flash) we nodded our consent. "Good. Hawkgirl, good luck. You'll need it."

"Everyone's dismissed." Superman said, and as everyone left, Hawkgirl turned to us.

"Be up in time for breakfast, which is 7." she ordered. "We start right after it's over. At 8. Be there on time, or you don't get to train. Kyra, you and Sydney will share a dorm. Paris and Washington will also share one." With that, she handed us our keys, and flew off.

"Well, I guess we had better be on time tomorrow." Washington said, and we nodded, and headed off to move our stuff from our room, to our dorms.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Paris POV**

"All members of the Justice League report to the Teleporter Room." The loudspeaker blared, and I was glad that I had recently finished eating. I looked around the table, and saw Kyra confused.

"Why are they calling everyone into the Transporter Room?" she wondered.

"Let's just go." I said, and we headed into the room. Once everyone was inside, the Founding Members of the League headed up to a spot where they could be seen.

First Wonder Woman stepped forward. "Paris, come up and meet your mentor." So I grew red wings, and flew up there. Then Wonder Woman stepped back.

Then J'onn stepped up. "Wondergirl, come up and meet your mentor." She flew up, looking surprised. And J'onn stepped back.

Next, Hawkgirl stepped forward. "Washington, come up and meet your mentor." Washington tried to walk through the crowd, and finally, when he got tired of pushing, grew his brown wings and flew up.

Fourth, Flash stepped forward. "Sydney, come up to meet your mentor." Sydney grew her white wings, and flew up. Flash went back to his spot in the Founding Members' line.

Then Wonder Woman stepped forward, again. "Green Arrow, come up and meet your student." Green Arrow walked throuogh the crowd, NOT pushing anyone (they moved out of his way, unlike what they did when Washington went through), until he got up there, he started another line, parrallel to ours. Once again, Wonder Woman stepped back.

J'onn stepped forward, again. "Supergirl, come forward and meet your student." Supergirl flew up to beside Green Arrow, and landed. J'onn stepped back again.

Then Flash stepped forward, again. "Fire, come forward to meet your student." With that, Flash stepped back again, while Fyre came up to her place in the line.

Once again, Hawkgirl stepped forward, with a smirk on her face. "Flash, step forward to meet your student." Then he stepped back. Flash, looking surprised, stepped into the line. Then, both lines turned to face the other, and we looked at all four. I didn't know who my mentor would be, but I hoped I was ready.

"Since none of the mentors are better for any single student, we have decided that all four will train each at a certain point." Wonder Woman declared. "Flash, Fire, Green Arrow, Supergirl. You are **all** training Paris, Wondergirl, Washington, and Sydney." While it sunk in, I noticed girls giving me looks that seemed to say they like **like** me. I noticed Wondergirls fury out of the corner of my eye.

Then when Flash and Wondergirl realized what Wonder Woman had said, they paled together. They looked like they would rather die than work together.

"Would anyone like to volunteer this group?" Batman said. "Would anyone like to be the superviser?" There was no reasponse, until Hawkgirl stepped forward.

"I will." she said, "No one else on the tower has been able to tame Kyra. No one else knows her better than I do. It might be true that I may not know the triplets very well, but can anyone of you claim that Kyra will listen to you, and have it be true? I know what Kyra would do without my supervision, so I volunteer." There was silence. Just silence.

"Do you, the students and mentors accept?" Batman asked. One by one (starting with Flash) we nodded our consent. "Good. Hawkgirl, good luck. You'll need it."

"Everyone's dismissed." Superman said, and as everyone left, Hawkgirl turned to us.

"Be up in time for breakfast, which is 7." she ordered. "We start right after it's over. At 8. Be there on time, or you don't get to train. Kyra, you and Sydney will share a dorm. Paris and Washington will also share one." With that, she handed us our keys, and flew off.

"Well, I guess we had better be on time tomorrow." Washington said, and we nodded, and headed off to move our stuff from our room, to our dorms.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Sydney**

The next morning, I got up bright and early. We'd been up at midnight exploring the tunnels, but I was ready to start my training.

"Kyra?" I asked my roommate, who was still asleep. "Kyra, get up."

"Ugh." she replied, "Let me sleep." I sighed, thinking about how I could get her up. There was **that secret** but Paris had expressively told us not to use them.

"Kyra, get up, or you won't be able to train." I said, which woke her up quickly.

"I'm up!" She yawned, "What time is it?"

"Fifteen till seven." I replied, tossing her some clothes, "Get dressed. We can't be late."

"Fine." she grumbled. "I'll be ready soon. What? You expect me to wear these clothes?"

"They'll be better for training." I said, "Put them on, I, unlike you, stopped by Hawkgirl's room for training clothes."

"What about you?" she asked, and I shifted my clothes.

"I can Shift my clothes." I replied, "Now hurry up, you're wasting time arguing. I expect you at breakfast five minutes early." I then walked out of the room, wondering how Hawkgirl controled her.

Five minutes later, we were walking towards the cafeteria.

"You know where Paris is?" Kyra asked.

"His room." I replied, "He has the terrible duty of waking Washington up. It'll probably take fifteen minutes."

"Then why did you wake me up so early?" Kyra asked, groaning.

"Because I made a bet with her that I could get Washington up before breakfast, and she couldn't get you up." Paris walked up from behind us.

"That means you both pay up." Washington said. "Haha."

"Actually, we both bet the same amount of money, so there's no need for either of us to pay up." Paris interrupted, giving me a glance. I nodded, understanding what he was getting at. _Neither of us have money to give each other._ The breakfast bell rang, and we walked in to start eating.


End file.
